The Phenomenal One And The Boss
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: I wish you could understand the way I feel about you. AJ Styles/Sasha Banks
**You can blame SethRollinsBabe for this one...**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

If you asked AJ Styles would he ever want to wrestle in WWE five years ago his answer would be no. He would tell you how happy he was in TNA, and how he doesn't need to go to WWE.

Well fast forward to 2016 and you'd be shocked to see AJ Styles debut in the Royal Rumble match at number 3 against Roman Reigns.

AJ didn't think he would ever wrestle for WWE. He secretly always wanted too, but the opportunity never presented its self... other then that match in 2002.

When AJ first walked backstage he was happy to see some of his old friends like Samoa Joe, Devon and Bubba Ray Dudley. Plus he made a lot of new friends as well.

He was surprised by how nice everyone was backstage, he always heard stories about how rude they all where. But instead he was surrounded by some of the nicest people he's ever met.

AJ was getting ready for his match in the Men's locker room when he heard a knock on the door. Since he was the only one in the room he opened the door.

There standing right in front on him was the bo$$ of WWE, Sasha Banks.

"Hi, I just wanted to know if Xavier Woods was in there? I wanted to talk to him about his YouTube show" Sasha smiled.

Her smile was definitely beautiful. AJ almost didn't hear what she said. "No he's not in here, In fact I'm the only one who is. I think he mentioned something about catering"

"Oh ok, Thanks. And welcome to the WWE. Everyone's so excited to have you here"

"Thank you, Sasha. I'm excited to be here. To be honest I've always wanted to work here"

"Really? That's amazing! And I love the fact that nobody knows you're here!" Sasha said.

"Yeah its gonna be huge. Are you gonna be on the show?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna make my return after Char's match with Becky. I'm so..."

Sasha continued talking but AJ was barely listening to what she was saying. All he could think about was how beautiful Sasha was. He was also very familiar with who the boss was. When he was still in NJPW (New Japan Pro Wrestling) Matt Jackson (One half of the Young Bucks) told him how Kevin Owens was talking about Sasha's match with Bayley at NXT TakeOver Brooklyn. Matt said he watched it and it was definitely match of the year. Once AJ decided to sit down and watch he he not only became a fan of Bayley but he became a huge fan of Sasha Banks.

Ever since then he would pay attention to her matches, segments, backstage interviews, anything Sasha was in. He also grew a little crush on her. But he figured nothing would happen because of their huge age difference.

"...I hope Bayley will be here in time for that too"

What the hell was she talking about?

"Oh yeah, Bayley's a fantastic wrestler" AJ guessed hoping he said the right thing.

"She's my favorite right now! Male or Female" Sasha beamed.

"Oh yeah, she's really good. Listen I was about to head to catering, would you like to join me?"

Sasha's smile turned even bigger as she nodded her head. "I'd love too!"

* * *

AJ and Sasha talked for hours about any and everything. But eventually they had to get ready for the show so after Sasha gave AJ her phone number she left to go find her friend Naomi.

AJ watched as she walked away before heading back to the Men's Locker Room. Once inside he put on his gear and did some stretching, by the time he was done the locker room was full of wrestlers so he decided to take a walk around the arena.

While he was walking all he could think about was Sasha. She was such a sweet girl, and she was so gorgeous in person. He was surprised at how much they had in common. And how easily the conversation flowed.

"Girl problems?"

AJ turned around to see his good friend Samoa Joe standing behind him.

"How'd you know?" AJ asked as they began to walk together.

"We've been knowing each other for years, 99% of the time I can tell what's wrong with you. And I can tell I'm right about this one. Now who is she?"

AJ knew he could trust Joe with this. He was one of the few friends who had his back during his divorce with his wife two years ago. AJ could trust Joe with any secret he had.

"Her name is Sasha"

"Sasha Banks?" Joe asked.

"Yeah..." AJ admitted.

"When did this happen?" Joe asked.

"Late last year Matt Jackson was talking about her match with Bayley. I watched it and started to like her. I thought it'd go away but it didn't"

Joe nodded his head as he motioned for AJ to continue.

"Well she knocked on the locker room door looking for Xavier Woods. We talked for a little while and then we went to catering and talked some more"

"Anything else happen?"

"We exchanged phone numbers. But that's it" AJ finished.

"Ok, so what's your next move?"

"I dunno"

"You don't know? You need to think of something quick because Sasha is a beautiful girl and she's not going to stay single forever" Joe pointed out.

"Yeah I know. Should I ask her out tonight or later?"

"It depends, did she seem interested?"

"I think so... but I don't wanna go over there and be rejected" AJ confessed.

"Listen, I know you've been nervous about dating again after that horrible divorce you went through. But its been two years. And you deserve to be happy. I know Sasha, she isn't the kind of girl reject people just for the fun of it. She's a nice person. And plus Charlotte told me that she was looking for an older guy. And I think you'd be perfect" Joe said as he walked away.

AJ nodded and smiled as he continued his walk. Joe always knew exactly what to say, AJ knew that Joe was the right person to go to because he would always give the best advise.

And he just did.

So AJ made up his mind. He would ask Sasha out after the show.

And nothing was going to change his mind.

* * *

Sasha slipped her custom Nike sneakers on her feet as she Naomi, Charlotte, Becky, Summer, Paige, and Tamina watched the rest of the show. The Royal Rumble match as about to start and Sasha wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Ok, ladies. Who do y'all think is winning tonight?" Naomi asked.

"Definitely Roman" Tamina said.

"I'm going with Roman too" Paige said

"I hope someone from NXT wins" Charlotte commented as Becky nodded in agreement.

"Or maybe a surprise entrant" Summer teased.

"I hope AJ Styles wins" Sasha said.

"I'm with Sasha" Naomi agreed.

"Of course your hoping your new boyfriend will win..." Paige smirked.

Everyone turned to look at Sasha. "What are you talking about, Paige?" Sasha asked.

"Don't play dumb. I saw you two at catering. She was giggling like a school girl" Paige mocked.

"What? No I was not..." Sasha denied.

"Yeah you were. Plus I saw you give him your phone number. You like him don't you?" Paige asked.

"The match is starting" Sasha said as she ignored Paige's question.

"You never answered her question" Becky piped in.

"I know that Becky" Sasha sassed.

"Well... Do you?" Tamina asked.

"I dunno, kinda. I always liked him since he was in TNA. And talking to him didn't help my feelings go away at all. He was so sweet, and his country accent was sooo hot! I could of talked to him forever" Sasha beamed.

"That's not in like... that's in love" Summer said as she made a heart with her hand.

The whole room exploded in laughed at Summer's goofy facial expression.

The divas turned their attention back to the match just in time to see Roman eliminate Rusev.

"Watch, Roman's gonna dominant!" Tamina said.

"The match just started, don't be so sure of yourself" Summer muttered. "We still got 28 more people to enter the match"

The timer buzzed as the crowd went silent when they heard the unfamiliar music. But soon they cheered with happiness as AJ Styles walked to the ring.

"ITS AJ STYLES!" Michael Cole screamed as the crowd went crazy.

"Here's our pick Sasha. If he don't win I'ma whoop his ass" Naomi laughed.

But Sasha hardly heard what she said. Her attention was strictly on the TV. She watched every punch and kick AJ delivered to Roman. The crowd was eating it up and so was Sasha. She couldn't take her eyes off of the TV.

"You gonna blink, Sasha?" Charlotte asked. Sasha whipped her head around to look at her. "I can't help it, I love The Royal Rumble!"

"That's not the only thing she loves..." Paige teased again.

Sasha glared at her as they watched the rest of the match. Sasha got really mad when Kevin Owens eliminated AJ while Naomi promised to beat him. Summer lost her mind when her boyfriend Sami Zayn entered the match, they all laughed when Brock Lesnar destroyed Jack Swagger. Summer yelled at Braun Strowman through the TV when he eliminated Sami. Paige was begging anyone to eliminate Chris Jericho. And they were all shocked when Triple H won the title again.

"Well, that was fun" Becky said.

"It always is, it got me pumped for Wrestlemania!" Tamina added.

"Ok, ladies. Its been fun, but I gotta go see Sami. Bye!" Summer said as she gathered her things.

"Tell him I said congratulations" Paige called after Summer as she ran out the door.

"I'm gonna go too. We're traveling together tonight right, Charlotte?" Paige asked.

"Yup, Becky's coming with us too" Charlotte answered.

Soon all the divas left except for Sasha, Naomi, and Tamina. "You girls ready to go?" Sasha asked.

"Nope" Naomi replied as Tamina smirked.

"You still need to do something?" Sasha asked.

"We both do. You need to go talk to AJ and when your done I'ma beat him" And with that Naomi was out of the door.

Sasha looked at Tamina. "Am I suppose to follow her?"

Tamina shrugged "I think so. Call me when you get to the car. I'm gonna go talk to Roman"

Tamina gave Sasha a hug before Sasha ran off to catch up with Naomi.

"You're not really gonna beat him are you?" Sasha asked as she finally caught up with Naomi.

"No, but you're gonna talk to him" Naomi answered as they turned the corner. Before Sasha could say anything a hard and sweaty body bumped into hers.

Sasha let out a high pitched scream as she started to fall but the same person she bumped into wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't fall.

Sasha was about to tell the guy off but then she heard his voice.

"I'm so sorry Sasha, are you ok? AJ asked as Sasha smiled nervously.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks" She said as she straightened herself out.

"Well, I'm gonna go find Jimmy and Jey. You guys have fun. And AJ, just know I'm coming for you soon. You were my pick and ya lost!" Naomi said with a glare before leaving.

"She's not serious is she?" AJ asked.

"She is. You did great tonight! The crowd was so loud I thought the roof was going to come off the building" Sasha complimented.

"Thanks, you did good too. That pop was huge" AJ smiled.

"Thank you. It felt great"

They both just stood there and stared at each other before AJ decided to break the silence.

"Listen Sasha, I know we just met, but I just..God I don't know what I'm saying.."

"Yes" Sasha answered.

"Yes? Yes what?" AJ asked confused.

"Yes I'll go out with you" Sasha answered.

"How'd you know I was going to ask that?"

"It was pretty obvious. So when are you taking me out?" Sasha asked.

"Umm does tomorrow after Raw sound good?" AJ asked.

"Sounds great" Sasha smiled as she kissed AJ on the cheek. "See you then"

* * *

 **That was much longer then I thought it was going to be...** **But did y'all like it? Leave a review to let me know.**

 **Plus There will also be a second and third part to this, one with Sasha and AJ and another with Summer and Sami.**

 **Here's a list of upcoming one-shot's that have been requested...**

 **AJ Lee/Dean Ambrose rated M**

 **Sasha Banks/Naomi/Tamina rated M**

 **Bayley/Carmella rated M**

 **John Cena/OC Rated T**

 **Dana Brooke/Sami Zayn rated T**

 **So yeah I have a lot to write... plus someone requested a Paige/Undertaker story. And I need to finish the stories that I already have...**

 **So I have a lot to do. So please don't send me any requests right now. Thanks!**


End file.
